Cooking is an Art
by Heri the Weird
Summary: Chapter 3. Rahasia Restoran Uchiha terbongkar. "Steak ini... Rasanya sangat mirip dengan yang di restoran Uchiha... Tetapi yang ini... lebih.. enak..."
1. Chapter 1

Halooo….

Jumpa lagi dengan Heri di sini…. :D

Akhirnya setelah berpikir sekian lama, ide ini resmi dikeluarkan juga… :D

Fict ini mungkin akan jadi fict Naruto terakhir saya… Yang bergenre Romance dan bersetting AU… :D Sekali lagi… MUNGKIN! Tergantun permintaan pasar juga sih… (Halah, kayak ada yang laku aja…:P )

Warning:

Full of Crack pairing….

Karena sangat sedikit canon pairing di Naruto (Canon pairing menurut saya adalah pairing yang sudah diresmikan dengan pernikahan dan tidak diputus sampai peran mereka dalam cerita selesai)

This pairing is Crack and I'm damn proud of it!

Ok, mulai aja ceritanya….

Disclaimer:

Naruto Chara belong to Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

All franchise name, belong to their owner.

Hmm

Kurs mata uang:

1 Ryo = 100 Rupiah

1000 Ryo = 100.000 Rupiah

Soal harga, mungkin kesannya mahal, tapi Author mencoba menyamakan dengan harga2 di Jepang. Saat ini Author kuliah di Australia, dan kalau tidak salah, harga2 di jepang (terutama kota2 besarnya) itu masih lebih mahal daripada di sini… Jadi maaf kalau kesannya sangat mahal.

….

….

**Chapter 1**

**Teach me to Cook!**

Jumat Sore, Konoha University.

Sakura Haruno kembali mengecek saldo tabungannya di ATM kampusnya, dan dari muka penuh stress yang diperlihatkan, sudah jelas apa yang tertera di saldo-nya. Dia pun langsung mengeluarkan HP-nya dan menelepon seseorang yang sangat 'penting' baginya saat itu.

"Halo… Ayah? Kok uang kiriman bulan ini belum sampai juga sih?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, Sakura, maaf… Sepertinya ada error di Bank milik ayah, tetapi tadi sudah beres kok, uangmu sudah terkirim… Seharusnya hari senin nanti sudah sampai." Jawab suara di seberang sambungan tersebut.

"Tapi, itu masih tiga hari lagi, yah! Bagaimana aku hidup tanpa uang saku?" Tanya Sakura memelas.

"Sekarang ini Jumat sore Sakura… Sekalipun Ayah mengirim dengan bank lain, tetap saja akan sampai hari Senin." Jawab Ayahnya. "Memangnya uangmu kemana saja? Kalau uang kiriman ayah dikurangi biaya apartemen dan uang kuliah, seharusnya ada sisa sekitar 400.000 Ryo kan?" Ayahnya balik bertanya.

"Ya… Macam-macam, jawab sakura pelan… Untuk hiburan, beli baju, dan makan…" Di kata makan itu, ayahnya menyela.

"Itu dia, ayah lihat dari laporan keuanganmu, sepertinya kau selalu makan di restoran mahal ya? Bisakah kau berhenti makan di restoran 'pacar'-mu itu? Masak sekali makan di sana kau menghabiskan 6000 sampai 7000 Ryo?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Sasuke bukan pacarku, yah!" Jawab Sakura, sedikit sipu malu terlihat di wajahnya… yah, walaupun tak bisa dilihat oleh ayahnya. "Kita masih melakukan 'pendekatan'…"

"Baru tahap pendekatan saja kau sudah makan di restoran mewahnya tiga kali seminggu? Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar pacaran nanti?"

"Yah, mungkin kalau suda resmi pacaran, aku bisa dapat diskon di restorannya…"

"Jadi uangmu sekarang sisa berapa?" Tanya ayahnya.

"Ada sekitar 3.500 Ryo sih…." Jawab Sakura.

"Seharusnya cukup untuk tiga hari, kalau kau hemat." Jawab ayahnya, dan sambungan ponselnya-pun diputus oleh pihak di seberang sana.

"Kiriman uangmu belum sampai juga?" Tanya Ino, seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang, salah satu teman dekat Sakura.

"Begitulah, sudah telat seminggu padahal." Jawab Sakura tanpa semangat.

"Kamu kan anak orang kaya, seharusnya uang sakumu tersisa banyak kan?" Tanya Tayuya, seorang gadis berambutungu yang memiliki kebiasaan berkata 'agak' kasar, juga salah satu teman Sakura.

"Bulan kemarin kan banyak pengeluaran tak terduga…" Sakura mencoba beralasan. "Sepatuku rusak, dan Sasuke memintaku mengenakan gaun ke restorannya, terpaksa aku membeli satu yang diusulkan olehnya..."

"Sasuke LAGI! Kau sadar nggak sih, sejak kamu pacaran sama si pantat ayam itu, kamu jadi boros?" Bentak Tayuya.

"Tayuya ada benarnya Sakura… Selama dua bulan kalian dekat, dia sudah minta macam-macam darimu, tapi kalian tidak jadian-jadian juga…"

"Tidak apa-apa kan pelan-pelan?" Jawab Sakura. "Lagipula masih masa pendekatan kok, dan aku merasa hubungan kami semakin dekat."

"Hah? Apa Kalian sudah n…." Ino buru-buru menyumpal mulut Tayuya sebelu dia menyelesaikan kalimat kotornya tersebut. (Karena ini fanfic rated T )

"Ka.. Kami belum macam-macam kok… Baru sebatas ciuman saja…" Aku Sakura… "Tapi kami hanya melakukannya setiap selesai makan di sana… anggap saja pencuci mulut" Lanjut Sakura malu-malu.

"Haah… Tapi kalian belum jadian?" Tanya Tayuya dan Ino bersamaan.

Sebelum Sakura menjawab, tiba-tiba HP-nya berbunyi, dan panjang umur, cowok yang sedang mereka bicarakanlah yang menelepon.

"Halo… Sakura?" Tanya suara di seberang sambungan yang diiyakan oleh Sakura. "Nanti malam seperti biasa?"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun… Maaf, tapi aku sedang tidak ada uang…." Sebelum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, suara di seberang sambungan telepon itu memotongnya.

"Oh, yasudah kalau begitu…." 'Klick!' Sambungan telepon-pun diputus.

"Apa-apaan sih cowok itu?" Omel Tayuya.

"Sudahlah… Aku punya masalah yang lebih mendesak sekarang…." Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Yaitu bagaimana caranya aku bisa bertahan sampai hari senin dengan uang yang hanya berjumlah 3.500 Ryo…"

Tayuya dan Ino hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dengan uang segitu, kau bisa makan di Foodcourt sampai lima kali loh… Dan kalau kau makan makanan yang dibeli di toserba, kau bisa lebih berhemat lagi." Jawab Ino seakan tak percaya dengan temannya ini.

"Tapi apakah makanan murah begitu rasanya enak?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Kau ini!" Tayuya kini ikut nimbrung. "Saat begini kan yang penting itu bukan rasanya! Lagipula itu lebih _worthed _daripada restoran Uchiha yang porsinya tidak setara dengan harganya tahu!"

"I… Itu porsinya pas kok…. Tidak bikin terlalu kenyang, tapi juga tidak meninggalkan lapar." Bela Sakura.

"Intinya, dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah, kau bisa membeli makanan dengan jumlah lebih banyak daripada di restoran Uchiha itu." Jelas Ino.

"Atau masak sendiri…" Potong Tayuya. "Itu jauh lebih murah."

Sakura hanya terdiam mendengar usul Tayuya.

"A… Aku tidak bisa masak…. Bahkan di apartemenku-pun aku tidak membeli alat-alat masak, sehinggak memasak yang sederhanapun aku tak akan bisa…" Jawab Sakura, seakan kehilangan semangatnya.

"Ah! Bagaimana kalau aku menginap saja di rumah kalian selama weekend ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Ide yang cukup bagus, sebab Ino adalah wanita yang sangat feminin, sehingga tentu saja setidaknya bisa memasak. Sedangkan Tayuya, selama ini dia selalu membawa bekal yang sangat enak, katanya sih kakaknya yang memasak.

"Ah, maaf…" Jawab Ino, "Aku ada acara outdoor klub fotografi selama akhir minggu ini…"

"Dan aku juga akan pulang, sebab salah satu keluarga jauh kami meninggal…" Jawab Tayuya.

"Ohh…." Jawab Sakura Lesu. Tampaknya kini dia harus bisa bertahan selama dua hari 'hanya' dengan 3.500 Ryo.

…

…

**Hari Minggu Sore.**

"Lapaaarrr…." Keluh Sakura.

Di hari Minggu ini memang Sakura belum sempat mengkonsumsi apapun. Uang 3.500 Ryo yang tersisa, sudah habis pada hari sabtu kemarin. Lagipula, bukan salahnya kan kalau dia tidak tahu bahwa di restoran _all you can eat _itu dilarang membawa pulang makanan? Lagipula restoran tempatnya makan jumat malam itu, kalau tidak salah namanya 'Sizzler', hanya memungut ongkos 3000 Ryo darinya, jauh lebih murah daripada restoran Uchiha tempatnya biasa makan bersama Sasuke. Dan sisa 500 ryo-nya habis dipakai untuk membeli meat pie murah di '7eleven' untuk dua kali makan di hari sabtu.

Dan yang membuat keadan lebih buruk, pulsa _Handphone-_nya sudah habis, sehingga ia tak bisa menghubungi teman-temannya, sehinggak tak mungkin ia mengambil resiko naik Taxi ke rumah temannya hanya untuk mengetahui bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menalangi biaya transportnya.

Tadinya ia mengira tak makan selama satu hari saja bisa dia hadapi. Tetapi baru sore hari saja dia sudah kelaparan, dan uang kiriman ayahnya tak akan sampai hingga hari senin, itupun baru bisa diambil setelah Bank buka dan mengkorfirmasi uang transferannya.

…

…

Akhirnya, malam itu, karena rasa lapar yang tertahankan lagi, Sakura pun menelan rasa malunya, dan mencoba meminjam uang kepada tetangganya.

"Seandainya aku tahu bakal ada kejadian seperti ini, mungkin aku bakal mencob berkenalan dengan tetangga-tetanggaku sebelumnya…" Sesal Sakura. Tetapi menyesal sekarang tidaklah ada gunanya, dan Sakura memberanikan dirinya mengetuk pintu terdekat yang lampunya menyala, kamar nomor 3 tepatnya.

"Ya?..." Jawab sang penghuni kamar tersebut, beberapa detik setelah Sakura mengetuk pintu.

Penghuni kamar itu rupanya seorang laki-laki berumuran 1-2 tahun lebih tua daripada Sakura. Rambutnya pirang panjang, setengah rambutnya yang bagian kanan diikat keatas, sementara bagian kirinya dibiarkan tergerai sehingga sebagiannya menutup mata kirinya.

"A… anoo… Namaku Sakura, aku penghuni kamar nomor 5…" Katanya Ragu-ragu.

"oh…" Jawab laki-laki itu bingung. "Namaku Deidara… un…"

Wajar saja kalau Deidara bingung. Jarang-jarang kan ada gadis 'lumayan' cantik yang mengetuk pintu kamarmu malam-malam dan tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri.

"Ma.. Maaf, tapi saat ini aku sedang benar-benar butuh uang…" Kata sakura terbata-bata. Rasa lapar dan rasa malunya benar-benar telah bercampur menjadi satu.

Deidara hanya memandanginya selama beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab.

"Maaf…" Sakura nyaris putus asa mendengar kata ini, sampai dia mendengar lanjutannya. "Aku tak tahu kau butuh uang untuk apa, tetapi… kurasa melakukan aktifitas seksual sebelum menikah itu tidak benar."

Sakura terlonjak mendengar jawaban tersebut. Dalam situasi normal, dia pasti sudah menghajar laki-laki tersebut, tetapi saat ini dia terlalu lapar untuk melakukan itu.

"Bu… Bukan begitu…" Sakura buru-buru mengoreksinya. "Aku sedang tidak ada uang, dan belum makan dari tadi pagi… Uang kirimanku baru akan datang besok… Jadi, kalau bisa… Aku ingin pijam uang sedikit darimu, besok pasti akan kukembalikan, kalau perlu akan kukembalikan 2-3 kali lipat." Sakura menjelaskan dengan setengah memohon.

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura, Deidara pun tampak menimbang-nimbang dan berpikir. Hingga akhirnya diapun menjawab.

"Maaf… tetapi aku tak mungkin memminjamkan uang begitu saja pada seseorang yang baru kukenal…." Jawabnya.

Sakura baru saja akan menyerah dan mencoba meminjam uang ke tetangga yang lain. Tetapi Deidara melanjutkan jawabanya.

"Tetapi kalau yang kau butuhkan itu makanan, aku masih ada sisa sih… Kalau mau, cepat masuk dan makan…" Lanjut Deidara.

…

…

Sakura hanya bisa diam saat dia menunggu Deidara memanaskan makanan 'sisa' nya. Di satu sisi, dia merasa lega karena bisa makan di saat tak punya uang. Tetapi di sisi lain ia juga merasa malu dan was-was karena sekarang inilah dia, di dalam apartemen seorang laki-laki muda yang baru dia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu dan menumpang makan secara cuma-cuma.

"Kau mau pakai nasi atau kentang?" Tanya Deidara dari arah dapur.

"… Nasi saja…" Jawab Sakura pelan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Deidara kembali ke meja makan. Diletakannya sebuah piring lebar, diatasnya tersedia sepotong _Chicken Cordon Bleu _dan seporsi _chicken rice. _Deidara lalu meletakkan sebuah keranjang rotan berisi botol-botol di tengah meja.

"Ini saus-saus yang kupunya, silahkan kau pilih mana yang kau suka." Katanya.

Sakura agak terpana melihat botol-botol saus yang banyak itu, setahunya, botol-botol itu sewajarnya berada di rak dapur, bukan di atas meja makan.

"Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Sakura. Bagaimanapun laparnya dia, tetap saja tidak enak rasanya makan di rumah orang asing, sementara yang punya rumahnya hanya menyiapkan makanan tanpa ikut menikmati konsumsinya itu.

"Karena masih kenyang, aku makan kue saja ya… Tidak apa-apa kan?" Jawab Deidara.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Tetapi sakura sempat tercengang juga begitu Deidara mengeluarkan kue Tart yang kelihatannya sangat enak dari lemari es-nya. Kue itu dilapisi coklat bubuk di luarnya, sementara di dalamnya terlihat lapisan fla putih dan coklat diantara lapisan-lapisan _sponge cake- _nya.

Lalu Deidara mengeluarkan sekotak besar Es-krim dari _freezer _dan menuang sesendok besar eskrim keatas potongan kue-nya. Setelah itu, dia menuangkan _chocolate fudge _ke atas kue dan eskrim-nya.

"Yup, selamat makan…" Ujar Deidara, seakan-akan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja saat itu adalah pemandangan yang sangat biasa.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menuangkan saus tomat dan BBQ Sauce ke atas lauknya, lalu diapun memotong sepotong kecil di ujung, dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutnya… dan…

"_Enakk!" _Batin Sakura. _"Rasanya memang berbeda dari yang biasa kumakan di restoran Uchiha itu… Tapi yang ini tak kalah lezatnya, lebih enak malah… Dagingnya empuk, daging asap di dalamnya juga rasanya unik! Terus tepung gorengannya tebalnya dan kegaringannya pas… "_

"_Sepertinya dia orang yang dalam soal makanan jauh lebih mewah daripada aku…" _Sakura berpikir sembari melihat lihat hidangan di piringnya dan di piring Deidara. _"Apa mungkin dia mengetahui restoran yang menjual ini semua dengan harga murah ya?" _Batin Sakura.

"Anoo.. Deidara-san.." Sakura mencoba memulai percakapan. "Sepertinya stok makananmu banyak juga ya… Kamu membelinya di restoran mana ya?"

"Beli? Restoran?" Deidara menatap Sakura dengan wajah bingung.

"Iya… Makanan ini sangat enak…"Jawab Sakura mantap. Kalau ternyata harganya tidak terlalu mahal, aku juga ingin membelinya."

Mendengar kata-kata itu, Deidara mulai tersenyum. Lambat laun senyuman itu berubah menjadi cengiran yang diiringi oleh sipu malu.

"Hehehe… Enak ya? Makasih…" Katanya masih sedikit nyengir.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Ngg… Sebenarnya… Semua yang ada di atas meja makan ini, kecuali es-krim dan saus-sausnya… Adalah hasil masakanku sendiri…" Jelas Deidara.

"…."

"…"

"Ma… Masakannmu?" Tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Iya…" Jawab Deidara, kini dengan muka yang lebih serius.

"Kok.. Bisa?" Sakura masih merasa sulit untuk mempercayainya.

"Unn… Karena… Aku punya kompor, alat-alat masak, bumbu-bumbu, dan bahan-bahan yang diperlukan?" Deidara menjawab secara _matter-of-fact-ly. _

"…" Sakura hnya terdiam. Terlalu banyak yang ingin ia pastikan, tetapi membanjiri orang yang sudah berbaik hati memberimu makan secara cuma-cuma dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin menyinggun perasaannya, bukanlah ide yang baik menurutnya.

"…. Berapa…" Sakura akhirnya kembali dapat bersuara.

"un?" Deidara tak dapat menangkap ucapan Sakura tersebut.

"Kira-kira… Berapa banyak uang yang kamu butuhkan untuk membuat seporsi ini?" Jelas Sakura sambil menunjuk ke piringnya.

"Oh… Sebentar, aku hitung dulu… Karena aku memakai daging ayam yang paling murah, jadi dengan 1100 Ryo, aku bisa beli 1kg… Lalu karena daging asapnya memaai daging kalkun, jadinya agak lebih mahal, terus untuk sausnya aku perlu jamur, lada, garam, dan tepung, terus untuk kulit tepungnya…. Oh iya, itu juga perlu keju ya? Unn… Mungkin untuk seporsi itu, ditambah _Chicken Rice, _totalnya jadi sekitar 600 Ryo." Jawab Deidara.

"Apa? Janya 600 Ryo? _Cordon Bleu _yang kumakan di restoran Uchiha saja harganya bisa sampai 10 kali lipatnya!" Sakura berteriak Terkejut.

"Hah? Restoran Uchiha?" Deidara tampak terkejut. "Itu kan restoran mahal? Lagipula sejak tiga bulan yang lalu…" Deidara tiba-tiba tersadar dari keterkejutannya, dan menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Tiga bulan yang lalu?" Sakura penasaran. "Ada apa? Aku baru mulai ke sana itu sejak dua bulan yang lalu…"

"Ahh… Tidak, tak apa-apa…." Jawab Deidara gugup. "Sebagai koki, aku tak boleh mengumbar gossip restoran lain."

"Eh? Kamu Koki?" Sakura terkejut. _"Pantas saja masakannya enak-enak."_

"Yah… Hanya Part time sih… un…" Jawab Deidara sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Tetap saja…." Lanjut Sakura kagum. Lalu tampaknya ia tersadar akan sesuatu. "Ah, tampaknya aku sudah terlalu lama berada di sini… Terima kasih atas makanannya… Besok pasti akan kubayar!"

"Tidak perlu, un…" Tolak Deidara. "Anggap saja sebagai kado kenalan…"

"Tapi… Aku diajarkan untuk selalu membalas kebaikan yang diberikan orang lain…" Ujar Sakura.

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat, tiba tiba ia berteriak.

"Aku Tahu!"

"A.. Apa? Un?" Deidara terkejut.

"Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku membayarmu 25.000 Ryo setiap minggu, dan sebagai gantinya…"

"Apa? Un?"

"Kau jadi guru les MASAK untukku!" Jelas Sakura semangat.

"Hei.. hei… Untuk guru les, 25.000 Ryo per minggu itu terlalu besar tahu… Apalagi aku tak setiap hari bisa…." Jawab deidara gugup.

"Tidak apa-apa 2-3 kali seminggu juga tak apa-apa, lagipula kau harus mengajariku dari basis-basisnya…" Jelas Sakura. "Lagipula dari jawabanmu, kau tidak keberatan untuk menjadi guru les masakku kan?"

"Uh… Baiklah… un… Kalau begitu setengah harga saja, tetapi semua bahan2 makananmu kau beli sendiri…" Jawab Deidara pasrah.

"Baiklah… Jadi, hari apa saja kau bisa mengajariku? Sensei?" Tanya Sakura semangat.

"Uhn…" Deidara tampak agak canggung dengan panggilan sensei tersebut. "Kalau malam hari, aku ada waktu setiap hari Senin, Kamis, dan Sabtu."

"Baiklah Deidara Sensei. Kalau begitu bisa dimulai besok?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hentikan panggilan 'sensei'mu itu, un…" Jawab Deidara yang tampak sedikit terganggu dengan panggilan tersebut. "Baiklah, untuk hari pertama, cukup bawa selusin telur… ah, mungkin dua lusin untuk jaga-jaga."

"Hehehe… Baiklah Dei-chan… Sampai ketemu besok… Dan terima kasih makanannya…" Ujar Sakura sambil keluar dari kamar Deidara dan menuju kamarnya.

…

….

TBC.

Wew…

2000-an ya word count nya?

Gimana?

Saran?

Kritik?

Selama bukan menghina pairingnya, semua saran dan kritik saya terima… :D


	2. Timing

Yup!

Chapter 2 dari Cooking is and Art!

Makasih untuk kalian2 yang sudah me-review… :D

Disclaimer tambahan akan dimasukkan di akhir cerita…

Oke, Countdown…

3…

2…

1…

Start!

….

Cooking is an Art

Chapter: 2

Timing.

…

* * *

…

"Sakura sayang… Mau bantu ibu memasak?" Tanya seorang wanita berperawakan ramah kepada seorang anak kecil berambut mearh muda.

"Bu… Sakura mau coba bikin telur goreng sosis dong…" Pinta si anak tersebut.

"Baiklah Sakura… Pertama-tama telurnya….."

"Wah… Kau pintar Sakura! Mungkin kamu bisa kerja sebagai juru masak kalau sudah besar nanti…" Puji sang wanita.

…

Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya pagi itu.

"Mimpi tentang ibu lagi…" Bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri. "Setelah dua belas tahun ibu meninggal, kenapa aku bermimpi tentang beliau lagi ya?"

Dan Sakura pun teringat percakapannya di apartemen Deidara malam sebelumnya.

"…." Sakura merenung sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melihat foto almarhumah ibunya di atas meja belajar.

"Selama dua belas tahun sejak ibu meninggal, akhirnya aku akan kembali mencoba memasak…" gumamnya.

…

…

**Di Konoha University…**

"Apaa?" Jerit tak percaya terdengar secara bersamaan dari mulut Ino dan Tayuya.

"Sakura kau tidak demam kan?" Ino menyentuh dahi Sakura dengan hati-hati.

"Sakura, Mabuk2an itu tidak baik loh… apalagi pagi-pagi begini…" Tayuya ikut mengeluarkan kekhawatirannya.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Sakura bertanya dengan muka sok kesal. "Apa seaneh itu kalau aku mau belajar masak?"

"Iya…" Kata Ino dan Tayuya secara _to the point. _Sakura langsung memasang wajah cemberut-nya.

"Oh iya, seperti apa gurumu itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Hmm… Dia laki laki berumur 1-2 tahun lebih tua daripada kita… Rambutnya blonde panjang, mirip seperti rambutnya Ino… Walaupun wajahnya cukup 'cantik', tetapi suaranya berat dan lembut…" Sakura mencoba menjelaskan ciri-ciri Deidara kepada teman-temannya.

"Ngg… Sepertinya aku tahu laki-laki dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu…" Gumam tayuya. " … Tapi sepertinya bukan memori penting, jadi biarlah…"  
"Sepertinya laki-laki yang tampan… Kapan aku bisa melihatnya?" Ino bertanya dengan semangat.

"Heihei… Dia itu guru les-ku loh…" Sakura menjawab.

"Sakura jahaaattt… Masak udah punya sasuke, masih mau memonopoli laki-laki lain sih?" Ino memprotes dengan bercanda.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke…. Bukannya hari iniseharusnya kamu ke restoran itu?" Tanya Tayuya.

Sakura hanya bisa maklum, selama dua bulan terakhir dia makan malam di restoran uchiha setiap hari Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat, dan hari ini adalah hari Senin.

"Soal itu… Aku sudah meng-sms Sasuke-kun dan mengatakan kalau hari ini aku tidak bisa…" Jawab Sakura.

"Dan jawabannya?" Tanya Ino.

"Anoo.. Dia belum membalas sms-ku dari tadi pagi…" Ujar Sakura pelan.

"Hmm… Panjang umur…." Ujar Tayuya.

Sakura dan Ino langsung melihat ke arah pandangan Tayuya, dan terlihatlah sang pewaris Uchiha yang sedang mereka bicarakan berjalan ke arah Sakura…. Diiringi tatapan kagum sebagian besar kaum hawa di sekitarnya.

Sasuke berjalan dengan mantap ke arah Sakura. Merasakan hawa yang serius, Ino dan Tayuya memohon diri dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Namun hanya tak terlihat saja, mereka menguping pembicaraan Sakura dan Sasuke dari balik sudut tembok.

"Apa maksudmu tidak bisa ke restoran malam ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada datar, tetapi nada ancaman dapat terasa dari tiap kata yang dia ucapkan.

"Ah.. Sa.. Sasuke-kun… Sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku ada les malam ini… Lagipula, makan di restoran dua kali seminggu itu cukup kan?" Sakura membalas dengan ragu-ragu.

"Jadi kau sudah tidak begitu serius lagi denganku?" Tanya Sasuke. Nada ancaman kini terasa jauh lebih kentara daripada sebelumnya.

"Bu.. bukan begitu, Sasuke-kun… Hanya saja, aku merasa les masak itu penting… "

Belum selesai Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke memotongnya, lagi-lagi dengan nada yang penuh ancaman.

"Maksudmu, makanan di restoranku itu kurang enak?"

"Bu.. Bukan begitu…" Sakura mulai merasa agak takut. Sehingga dia terpaksa mengelak dengan alasan seadanya. "A.. Aku berpikir kalau aku bisa menghemat uang dengan cara memasak sendiri, aku bisa lebih sering ke restoran dengan Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke hana diam saja mendengar jawaban tersebut. Merasa suasana tidak enak, Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"A.. Ano… Dengar-dengar ada kejadian dengan Restoran Uchiha ya? Sekitar **tiga bulan yang lalu...**?" Tanya Sakura.

Dan Sakura menyesal menanyakan pertanyaan tersbut, karena aura di sekeliling Sasuke berubah menjadi sangat tegang seketika. Sasuke pun dengan kasar memukul tembok yang disenderi oleh Sakura, dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam.

"Dari mana kau mendengar itu?" Tanya Sasuke kasar.

"A.. Aku… Dengar dari orang yang lewat begitu aku keluar dari restoranmu dulu…." Sakura mencoba berbohong.

"Itu Cuma GOSIP!" Sasuke tampak memberi penekanan pada kata 'gosip'. "Pasti ada pihak yang iri dengan kesuksesan restoran kami!"

"Sudahlah…. Kau membuatku malas bicara!" Sasuke berkata kasar dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk gemetar.

"Apa-apaan sih si pantat ayam itu? Dasar *%#$&" Tayuya keluar dari tempat 'menguping'-nya sambil mengomel dan mengumpat atas kelakuan Sasuke barusan.

"Kalau melihat reaksinya barusan… Sepertinya sesuatu tentang **tiga bulan yang lalu **itu bukan hanya sekedar gossip saja…" Gumam Ino, tetapi cukup keras untuk didengar kedua temannya.

"Hah! Aku yakin, pasti itu masalah penipuan atau yang buruk-buruk kepada pelanggan!" Celetuk Tayuya.

"Hmm… Aku jadi penasaran… Mungkin nanti akan kutanyakan kepada Dei-kun…" Ujar Sakura.

…

…

**Sorenya di kediaman Deidara.**

"Haah? Kau sama sekali tidak punya alat masak?" Tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya kepada Sakura yang hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Haihh… Kalau begitu hari kamis nanti sebaiknya kau sudah membeli peralatan-peralatan masak dasar…" Perintah Deidara.

"Baiklah Sensei…" Jawab Sakura singkat.

"T.. Tak perlu memanggilku dengan terlalu resmi begitu kan?" jawab Deidara sedikit malu-malu mendengar kata 'sensei' tersebut.

"Hehehe… Baiklah Dei-kun… Jadi apa tugas pertamaku?"

"Memasak telur." Jawab Deidara.

"A.. Apa? Me.. Memang aku minta belajar dari basisnya… tetapi kalau Cuma memasak telur sih…." Sakura mencoba memprotes latihan awalnya.

"Tanpa menggunakan bahan lauk-pauk lain.. Cobalah memasak 12 jenis masakan telur yang berbeda…" Deidara melanjutkan instruksinya.

"A… APA?" Sakura terkejut menerima tantangan pertama dari sang 'guru'.

…

…

**1 jam kemudian.**

"Uhhh… Bingung…" Sakura tampak hanya bisa menatap meja makan.

Setelah satu jam, Sakura hanya bisa memikirkan empat buah masakan telur yang berbeda. Yaitu telur rebus, telur mata sapi, telur orak-arik, dan telur goreng biasa.

"Hee… Baru jadi empat ya?" Tanya Deidara dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Aku tidak punya waktu semalaman loh…" Lanjutnya.

Sakura hanyabisa cemberut kepada 'guru les'-nya itu.

"Sebagai guru les, bukankah tugasmu untuk memberi petunnjuk?" Sindir Sakura.

"Unn… Baiklah…" ujar Deidara. "Inti pertama dari memasak adalah _Timing_."

"ha? Timing?" Sakura meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut.

"Hmm… Intinya, tergantung urutan dan lama memasak, kau bisa membuat telur goreng yang berbeda-beda…"

Deidara melanjutkan, "Dengan mencocokkan waktu, kau bisa membuat telur yang matang atau setengah matang, dan itu membuat rasa dan tekstur dari telur tersebut berbeda… Lalu dengan mengubah urutannya, misalnya membuat telur goreng dengan mengocoknya sebelun digoreng, atau saat digoreng, itu juga bisa merubahtekstur dan rasa telur itu juga…." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Ohh… Begitu… Baiklah, akan kucoba…" Jawab Sakura.

"Ingat… Intinya adalah timing! Seperti dalam kehidupan sehari-hari… Timing adalah segalanya.. Kalau kau membicarakan sesuatu di saat yang tak tepat, maka…" Deidara mulai mengoceh kesana kemari.

"_Wow… ternyata dia itu lumayan cerewet juga ya kalau sudah mulai ngomong…" _Pikir Sakura.

Tetapi, begitu mendengar kalimat Deidara yang tentang 'topik pembicaraan', Sakura jadi teringat dengan kejadian yang dialaminya bersama Sasuke hari itu.

"A.. Ano Deidara… Apakah tidak ada 'timing' yang tepat untukmu menceritakan tentang kejadian di restoran Uchiha tiga bulan yang lalu?" Tanyanya terus terang.

Deidara memandangi Sakura sesaat, sebelum menjawab. "Kau benar benar ingin tahu ya?" Tanya Deidara.

Sakura mengangguk dan kemudian menceritakan kejadian yang dialaminya hari itu dengan Sasuke.

Mendengar cerita Sakura tersebut, Deidara terlihat memasang wajah tak nyaman.

"Baiklah kalau begitu… Sakura, jam berapa kau selesai kulah hari Kamis?" Tanyanya.

"Eh? Umm… Aku selesai kuliah siang sih… Sekitar jam 11…" Jawabnya.

"Bagus… Kalau begitu datanglah ke tempat kerja part-time-ku…" Lanjut Deidara sembari menyodorkan kartu promosi kecil kepada Sakura.

"Ngg..? Café Akatsuki?" Sakura membaca kartu promosi tersebut.

"Ya…" Jawab Deidara… "Di situ kau akan 'melihat' jawaban dari pertanyaanmu…"

….

….

**Rabu malam, Restoran Uchiha.**

Rabu malam itu, Sakura akhirnya kembali memasuki restoran yang 'agak' mahal tersebut. Selama ini dia terlalu fokus kepada Sasuke, sehingga jarang baginya memperhatikan keadaan di sekelilingnya. Namun hari ini berbeda, Sakura melihat-lihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, dan ia menyadari bahwa di jam makan malam ini, hanya ada sedikit tamu yang datang ke restoran tersebut.

"Kau tidak menikmati makananmu, sayang?" Tanya eorang wanita di meja dekat Sakura kepada pasangannya.

"… Bagaimana ya… Makanannya enak sih… Tapi…" Jawab pasangannya.

"!" Sasuke, yang semeja dengan Sakura ikut mendengar percakapan tersebut, dan memasang wajah tak suka, membuat Sakura merasa tidak enak.

"… Dibandingakan dengan waktu aku ke sini sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu… Rasa masakannya menurun… Dan harganya malah naik…" Lanjut Laki-laki tadi.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menghampiri laki-laki tersebut, dan adu mulutpun dimulai.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tampak ketakutan, dan mencoba melerai mereka.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Bentak Sasuke kepada Sakura.

"Sa.. Sasuke… Aku permisi dulu." Dan karena rasa takut tersebut, Sakura berlari keluar dari restoran Uchiha tersebut.

"_A.. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa Sasuke-kun benci kalau kejadian tiga bulan lalu diungkit-ungkit?" _Sakura berpikir sambil berlari. Tetapi di pintu pagar restoran tersebut, ia dihentikan oleh seorang wanita.

"Sakura kan?" Tanya Wanita tersebut. Wanita itu memiliki rambut merah darah, dan memakai kacamata yang berkilauan memantulkan lampu-lampu di jalan.

"Si.. Siapa anda?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum misterius. Dan alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, ia malah memberi peringatan, atau ancaman… "Sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dekat-dekat dengan Uchiha yang satu itu… Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya…."

Dan wanita tersebut pun masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan langsung menghilang ditelan ramainya jalan raya Konoha malam itu.

Sakura juga tak ingin lama-lama berada di situ. Dan ia pun memanggil taksi.

Di perjalanan menuju rumahnya, Sakura tak bisa berhenti berpikir mengenai kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi padanya, terutama yang menyangkut Sasuke dan restoran Uchiha. Dia pun mengeluarkan kartu yang diberikan Deidara dan mengamatinya.

"Cafe Akatsuki ya? Sepertinya aku harus ke sana untuk mencari titik terang dari masalah ini…." Batinnya.

TBC

…

* * *

…

Wahahah….

Udah ketebak ya rahasia-rahasianya?

Sorry deh kalo mungkin rada-rada klise… :P

Terima kasih untuk yang membaca…

Kritik dan Saran silahkan lewat Review… :D


	3. Witnessing the truth

Yups…

Balik lagi di 'Cooking is an Art'… XD

Terima kasih yang besar saya ucapkan untuk yang sudah review…

Terima kasih yang cukup besar saya ucapkan pada yang sudah baca… :p

Ok, Chapter 3 Start!

Warning! Banyak kata-kata kasar… Disebabkan oleh dua karakter yang seharusnya tidak boleh dipertemukan… :p

Cookin is an Art

Chapter: 3

**Witnessing is more effective than listening**

….

….

* * *

**Kamis Siang, Konoha University.**

"Hee? Jadi dia menyuruhmu ke restorannya untuk mengetahui masalah di restoran uchiha itu?" Tanya Ino.

"Alah… Palingan dia sengaja agar restorannya bertambah pengunjung…" Sambut Tayuya. "Restoran apa emang?"

"Ngg… Namanya Akatsuki Restaurant… Sepertinya bukan restoran yang memiliki gaya penyajian tetap…." Jawab Sakura, Dia sendiri masih ragu dengan kartu yang diberikan Deidara tersebut.

Ino tampak bingung. "Akatsuki? Hmm Sepertinya aku pernah lihat di internet… Tapi aku tidak benar-benar memperhatikannya…" Gumamnya.

Tetapi reaksi yang diberikan Tayuya sangat berbeda. Dia langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Akatsuki? Jadi mereka tahu rahasia restoran Uchiha? Ayo kita kesana sekarang! Cepat ke mobilku, _Bi*ches! _Kita berangkat secepatnya!" Perintah Tayuya.

Ino dan Sakura tentu saja kaget dengan reaksi Tayuya tersebut. Tetapi mereka menurut saja, sebab mereka percaya bahwa jawabannya juga akan ditemui di restoran 'Akatsuki' tersebut.

…

…

**Restoran Akatsuki.**

Bangunan Restoran tersebut tampak biasa-biasa saja… Dalam soal bentuk. Bangunan berbentuk segi empat dengan tembok beton.

Yang membuat bangunan tersebut mencolok adalah fakta bahwa bangunan itu di-cat berwarna hitam, dan dimotifi gambar awan merah di beberapa titik.

Restoran itu tampak sederhana. Tetapi terlihat banyak sekali meja yang tersedia.

"_Hmm Dari jumlah meja yang tersedia, sepertinya restoran ini cukup laku… Apa karena masih belum jam makan siang makanya tampak sepi ya?" _Pikir Sakura.

"Permisi…" Ujar Sakura sembari memasuki restoran tersebut.

"Eh… Sakura…" Jawab Deidara. "Kau datang juga… Membawa teman, ya? Un.."

"Begitulah… Kenalkan, ini Ino…" Kata Sakura sembari menunjuk Ino.

"Ino…" Kata Ino menyalami tangan Deidara sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Dan yang ini…" Sakura baru akan memperkenalkan Tayuya, tetapi tatapan horor dari Deidara menghentian ucapannya.

"Di.. Dia, temanmu?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Ada masalah, Banci?" Tanya Tayuya kasar.

"Ta.. Tayuya… Tolong jaga sikapmu…." Sakura memperingatkan dengan takut-takut. Normalnya, seorang pelanggan dengan sikap seperti itu bisa langsung diusir.

"Ohh… Tidak apa-apa kok…" Deidara sudah kembali tersenyum, (dan ini membuat Ino dan Sakura bingung), dan mempersilakan mereka duduk.

Tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan membuat Ino dan Sakura ingin menutup telinga mereka. Bukan… Bukan karena suara-nya yang kencang, tetapi lebih karena kata-kata yang digunakan dalam kalimatnya.

"Hooiii… Tayu-bang**t! Datang lagi ya?" Teriak suara tersebut.

"Oy! Bre***ek! Dibilangin jangan memakai bahasa kasar di sekitar tamu!" Blas Tayuya seakan tidak menyadari kalau ia sendiri menggunakan kata-kata yang tak kalah kasarnya.

"Dasar #$%#%! Kau itu cuma tamu tahu?" Jawab si pelayan tersebut sambil mendekati tempat Sakura dan teman-temannya duduk. Pelayan tersebut tampak memiliki badan tegap dan atletis, dan memiliki rambut putih alami. Dia memberikan daftar menu sambil tersenyum kepada Ino dan Sakura. Tetapi memasang wajah mengancam saat memberikan menunya kepada Tayuya.

"Silahkan menunya…" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum. "Dan kau, sekarang ada teman-temanmu, jangan kelamaan memilih ya, B**ch!" Tambahnya kepada Tayuya.

"Iya-iya &#*$*... Cepat balik ke dapur sana… Kalau sudah tahu akan memesan apa akan kupanggil pan**t-mu kemari…" Jawab Tayuya tak kalah kasarnya.

Si pelayan itu kembali ke dapur. Sementara itu, Ino dan Sakura bertanya kepada Tayuya dengan takut-takut.

"Di.. Dia itu siapa sih? Sepertinya kasar sekali kepadamu?" Tanya Ino.

"I… Iya… Kok kamu betah sih sering-sering ke sini?" Timpal Sakura.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa memandang dengan tatapan _innocent. _Dan kemudian menjawab. "Oh.. Dia? Aku belum memperkenalkan ya? Namanya Hidan… Dia itu kakakku…" Jawab Tayuya Kalem.

Ino dan Sakura tentu saja kaget dengan pernyataan tersebut. Tetapi Tayuya menambahkan…

"Memang bicaranya agak kasar… tetapi dia baik kok… Bekal yang kubawa ke kampus selama ini, semuanya buatan dia… Dia juga mengantarku ke kampus kalau aku sedang malan menyupir…" Tambah Tayuya sambil tersenyum.

Yang mendengar hanya bisa _sweatdropped_.

…

…

Kali ini, ketiga gadis tersebut sedang duduk sambil memandangi Deidara yang hendak mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Jadi… Apa sebenarnya rahasia yang disembunyikan restoran Uchiha itu?" Tanya Sakura terus terang kepada Deidara. Kedua temannya juga ikutan memandangi Deidara dengan tatapan yang tegang.

"Unn… Daripada kuberitahu terang-terangan, dan mungkin ini akan sulit dipercaya… Jadi sebaaiknya kau merasakannya sendiri saja ya…." Jawab Deidara.

"Merasakan?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Iya.. Un.. Biasanya, menu apa yang kau pesan di restoran itu, Sakura?" Deidara balik bertanya.

"Hmm… Yang selama ini paling sering aku pesan mungkin _Beef Steak with Cheese and Broccoli cream.." _Jawab Sakura.

"Un… Baiklah… Lalu, kalian berdua memesan apa?" Deidara berpaling kepada kedua teman Sakura tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan _Crumbed Chicken Wing with BBQ Sauce _deh…" Jawab Ino.

"Serius? Itu makanan buatan _baka Aniki-_ku loh…" Sahut Tayuya (Yang sempat membuat Ino sedikit menyesal, tapi tak enak juga rasanya kalau merubah pesanan.) sebelum memesan orderannya. "Hmm Aku lagi ingin Sushi sekarang… Minta 'Kisame Special Set nomor 5' deh…"

"Baiklah… Harap ditunggu…" Ujar Deidara sambil memamerkan senyum khas _waitress-_nya. Yang sukses membuat Ino dan Sakura deg-deg-an.

"Eh, Sakura…" Teur Ino kepada Sakura selepas kepergian Deidara ke dapur. "Yang namanya Deidara itu imut juga… Dia masih jomblo nggak?" Tanyanya.

…

…

Tidak sampai 15 menit kemudian, pesanan gadis-gadis tersebut-pun sudah tersedia. Dan Sakura mulai merasakan sesuatu perasaan aneh ketika melihat pesanannya.

"_Steak ini…. Mirip sekali dengan yang di restoran Uchiha… Warna sausnya, tebal dagingnya… Cara memotong kentangnya… Dan tata cara penuangan sausnya-pun mirip…" _

Sakura mencoba sesuap potongan daging tersebut ditemani sebatang french fries yang memang bagian dari menu tersebut. Dan ternyata yang ia takutkan pun hampir menjadi kenyataan.

"_Ra.. Rasanya juga sangat mirip dengan yang di Uchiha… Tapi… yang ini sedikit berbeda… Tekstur dagingnya, kekentalan dan rasa sausnya… Kerenyahan kentang gorengnya…"_

"Bagaimana rasanya, Sakura?" Deidara yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di dekat meja mereka bertanya. "Dibandingkan dengan yang biasa kau makan, un?" Tambahnya.

"!" Mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, Ino dan Tayuya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan yang menuntut jawaban seketika.

"Ngg… Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Rasanya sangat mirip dengan yang di restoran Uchiha… tapi…" Jawab Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Tapi?" Tanya Deidara. Sekilas Sakura dapat melihat mata Deidara seolah berkata 'aku-sudah-tahu-jawabannya', sehingga ia merasa tak ada gunanya menjawab dengan berputar-putar.

"Rasa dari bumbu-bumbu yang digunakan sangat mirip dengan yang di restoran Uchiha… Tapi kalau dari segi tekstur dan kombinasi bumbunya… Seperti steak ini dibuat dengan bahan-bahan yang sama tapi dengan cara yang berbeda… Yang ini lebih… Enak…" Jawab Sakura.

"Ja… Jangan bilang kemunduran Restoran Uchiha itu gara-gara kalian mencuri resepnya… Dan menjadikannya lebih enak?" Tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Yah… Seperempatnya benar… un…" Jawab Deidara. "Tapi aku tidak bisa membocorkannya…"

"Sudahlah… sudah sejauh ini katakan saja… Lagipula sepertinya ia bisa dipercaya…" Sambut sebuah suara dari arah dapur.

Seorang pemuda melangkah keluar. Umurnya sekitar atau sedikit lebih tua daripada Deidara. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut hitam lurus yang dikuncir di bagian belakang. Tetapi ketika melihat matanya, Sakura merasakan ada kemiripan antara pemuda tersebut dengan Sasuke.

"Ma… Maaf.. tetapi anda siapa ya?" Tanya Sakura.

Baru saja pemuda tersebut akan menjawab…

'Klek! Klangg!' Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar.

Dan di pintu tersebut berdirilah sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sa… Sasuke… Sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Karena kelakuanmu aneh dari kemarin, makanya aku mengikutimu diam-diam… tapi ternyata… Kau malah makan di restoran tempat SI PENKHIANAT DAN PENCURI INI!" Bentak Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang baru keluar tersebut.

"Pe.. Penkhianat dan pencuri?" Tanya Sakura. Rasa kaget dan ketakutan bercampur.

"Ya… Namanya Uchiha Itachi! Dia kabur dari kediaman Uchiha 3 bulan yang lalu… Dan ternyata dia malah bekerja di restoran murahan begini… Dan malah menyebarkan resep rahasia restoran Uchiha!" Lanjut Sasuke dengan nada gemetar menahan amarah.

"A.. Apaa?" Pernyataan ini sangat mengejutkan bafi Sakura dan teman-temannya. Tetapi para pekerja di restoran tersebut tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan mereka.

"Hei hei… Jangan memberikan ide yang aneh-aneh pada temanmu dong…" Potong Itachi. "Semua resep yang kubawa dan kugunakan di sini kan resep-resep yang memang ciptaanku…"

"Diam saja kau!" Bentak Sasuke kepada Itachi. "Resepmu itu sudah dipatenkan menjadi milik restoran Uchiha tahu! Jadi kau tidak punya hak untuk membuatnya di sini luar restoran tersebut! Dan aksimu kabur dari rumah itu jelas-jelas aksi pengkhianatan!"

"Hei-hei… Begitukah caramu bicara pada kakak kandungmu?" Tanya Itachi tanpa emosi.

"!" Lagi-lagi pernyataan yang membuat Sakura cs terkejut.

"Dan aku sudah bilang akan pulang ke rumah bila harga di restoran Uchiha sudah diturunkan setengahnya… Aku ini koki, aku mau menjual makanan, bukan menjual nama Uchiha…."

"Omong kosong!" Potong Sasuke kasar.

"… Dan, Soal hak paten, saat restoran Uchiha mematenkan resep-resep tersebut.. Itu aku yang mengurus hak-hak legalnya… Dan aku mematenkannya atas namaku… Jadi aku tak bisa dibilang pencuri juga…." Lanjut Itachi.

"Arrgghhh!" Sasuke tampak sudah frustasi dan kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas.

'Brak!" Sasuke yang frustasi menendang meja.

"Sialaann!" Dia berteriak marah sambil berjalan cepat menuju pintu keluar restoran tersebut.

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun…" Sakura tampak mencoba mengejar Sasuke.

"Diam! Kau juga sama saja kan? Belakangan kau mengeluhkan restoran Uchiha juga! Sekarang pilih salah satu! Aku atau mereka?" Tanya Sasuke kasar.

"…" Sakura tampak terkejut dengan kekasaran Sasuke. Lagipula dia tak mungkin memilih dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

"Tak bisa menjawab ya? Baiklah.. Kalau begitu kita akhiri saja hubungan kita." Lanjut Sasuke ketus. "Lagipula, cukup mudah mencari 'pasangan pengganti' untuk Senin, Rabu, dan Jumat malam."

"?" Kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat Sakura shock, dan diapun jatuh berlutut di lantai. _"Ja… Jadi selama ini dia juga punya beberapa pasangan lain?"_

Sakura hanya dapat menatap diam sementara Sasuke berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Dan yang membuat Sakura terkejut adalah sosok yang berada di bangku penumpang mobil Sasuke.

Di situ duduk seorang wanita berambut merah. Wanita yang sama dengan yang dilihatnya tadi malam.

"Wow… Wanita itu mendekati Sasuke ya… Bahaya nih…." Terdengar suara kasar yang tak Sakura kenal dari arah belakangnya.

Mendengar suara itu, Sakura teringat dengan percakapannya dengan wanita berambut merah tersebut kemarin malam.

"_Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Uchiha… Atau kau akan menyesal nantinya…."_

Tapi Sakura tak peduli semua itu saat ini… Saat ini dia hanya ingin menangis….

…

…

* * *

Wew…

Jadi agak aneh ya ceritanya? :P

Makasih buat yang sudah dan akan terus mengikuti fict ini.. ^ ^

Kritik? Saran? Komen? Review?


End file.
